


The Belt

by NanaMisuzu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Masturbation, Other, PWP, Plagg is there for like five seconds, Single, Sort Of, The fun that comes with having a tail, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaMisuzu/pseuds/NanaMisuzu
Summary: a.k.a. when an ask on Sinnians tumblr gives me hot ideas, so this was born.





	The Belt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinnian](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sinnian).



> This is your friendly reminder that the following is a work of fiction and any attempt at recreating what's depicted in it would be both foolish and dangerous. While the story is my intellectual property, the characters belong to Thomas Astruc an Zagtoon. I'm so happy that @sinnian was ok with that. (http://sinnian.tumblr.com/post/171733013601/uhm-as-im-currently-writing-on-a-fic-inspired-by) Now I can only hope that the anon whose ask was my inspiration is also around to read this. (and I unfortunately can't dedicate this work to, because "You cannot give a gift to the same user twice." Fair enough ao3) Last but not least shoutout to my wonderful beta MissFubar who helped with grammar and spelling after autocorrect messed everything up. Still, we're not native speakers of the English language.

Adrien stared at his computer in disbelief. Posts like this made him avoid the ‘raunchier’ section of the Ladyblog like the plague. Speaking of Plagg, his kwami was hovering over his shoulder, looking equally disturbed. The little cat god hummed in thought for what seemed like an unusually long amount of time before he said with a bored tone:

 

“It might be possible.“

 

“Are you serious?“

 

“I‘m not the one who looks at fully illustrated instruction manuals of human mating rituals at night time.“

 

“It‘s called a doujinshi and are you kidding me right now?“

 

“The suit is like _Mithril_ _,_ only in black. Light as a feather, stronger than steel. My kittens have always been charming twinkle-toes.“

 

Adrien cursed for giving his familiar his own Netflix account. He also cursed for the wink he receives from the quantic god. The little god just used nerd arguments on him. How dare he.

 

“Anyway, with a little bit of...preparation, you could think of it as a protective barrier between your tail and your...“

 

“I‘m not using Chat Noir's belt as a dick.“

 

“The ‘catboys’ in your ‘doujinshis’ do that all the time. Besides, it will be a lot more hygienic compared to shoving an actual hairy tail up your ass without any lube like they always do. So unrealistic.“

 

The kwami floated away to eat a triangle of Camembert.

 

„I still won‘t do it.“

 

Plagg threw the piece of cheese into the air and caught it with his mouth.

 

„Suit yourself. But your search history says you are more than a little curious. And I don‘t really care what you do while I‘m napping. Your miraculous adventures come to me like the sounds adults make in _The Peanuts_ .“

 

Adrien blushed at that.

 

„You‘d still know that I did that kind of thing...“

 

„It‘s kinda my fault you‘re thinking about it anyway. Every once in a century my chosen adopt some animalistic traits.“

 

„But I...“

 

“I'm done eating now. Just say the words whenever you change your mind.”

 

The Kwami dove directly into his makeshift bed (a trash can) and left Adrien alone with his thoughts. He cursed the silver ring on his hand. He could deny it but his abdomen was full of heat. The image of his belt was immoveable in his head. The cold metal might feel good. It was only a thin layer for aesthetics, just like his bell. And he knew some girls masturbated with pearl necklaces (Thanks again, Doujinshi!).

He didn't have to penetrate... Maybe... he stormed into the bathroom and let the door fall shut. He stood there for a few minutes staring at a bottle of lube before disrobing. Cat may hate water, but Adrien sure as hell wasn't going to explain the potential mess he would have made on the bed. He would detransform before and if he had to wash away the evidence of his 'activities'. He laid down with the bottle of lube in his hands. For now, he didn't have anything to be embarrassed about. As turned on as he was, he still might change his mind and finish this the regular way, without magical assistance.

Adrien started on his chest, pinching one of his nipples into a nice, rosy colour and let the other wander down to his stomach. His fingers circled the tip, then traced slowly down his shaft and up again. Up and down, up and down, it grew hotter and harder by the second. When he felt sufficiently warmed up, he spread some lube across the index finger of his other hand. The shiver running down his spine when he touched his rosebud was hard to ignore. He closed his eyes and bit his lip in concentration as he slowly eased his index inside him.

 

The feeling was okay, not good yet. So he gave himself time to relax and gently pushed it in and out a few times before adding another finger. When he found a good rhythm, he tried scissoring his entrance for a few minutes. It wasn’t enough. He needed more, but preparation was important. He couldn't give in into his needs, not yet. He tried another angle and could push in a little deeper. Good Lord , that was better! A raspy growl slipped from his lips. He pulled his finger back, almost all the way out, staying there, hesitating. He could push them back in and finish the regular way. But that wasn’t what he wanted. He managed to pull his hand around his front, gasping as the sensations passed.

 

“Oh, fuck it! Transform me!”

 

A green surge of energy swirled through the closed door of his bathroom and engulfed him in the familiar suit. Breathing heavily, Chat Noir ran his hands through his hair. He rethought his choice of location as it was getting a little uncomfortable. His tail swished anxiously as he got up to get a fluffy towel to put it on the ground. He could feel a pleasant tingle run down his spine all the way to his prepared hole as he moved. Getting back on his knees again, the leather was soft as it gently tipped against his spandex-covered entrance. He moaned as it started to apply a little pressure, lubricant leaking through the suit. His hands desperately grabbed the towel he had placed underneath himself, fighting the urge to join his tail. He wanted the real experience. It already felt better than what he’d remembered from previous sexual experiments, not that he had many. The feline part of him whispered that if he’d known, he would have been doing this all along. His hips shifted as he adjusted to the intruder, pleasure again waving from his butt. Should he rub himself against the towel? The only essential thing was that he kept his hands in control.

Paws. Cats didn’t have hands, they had paws. Whatever. Ass high in the air getting wrecked by slow yet strong thrusts, his eyes rolled back in ecstasy and his cat ears twitched, sending molten lust down through his head. He groaned as he felt his toes curling in his boots affiliating the burning shots from his scalp. His whole body constricted as the orgasm hit him, clenching the tail tightly for a few seconds. He could feel his cum getting sucked away by the magic of the suit. His mind was buzzing, floating as the afterglow coursed through his blood. He collapsed to the side, purring contently. This pleasure was unreal, nothing like the dreams he had about Ladybug. The thought made tears fall from his eyes and he couldn’t decipher the emotions behind it. He desperately wanted to do it another time, but couldn't exactly stay in this position. For now he had to let it go.

 

Detransforming helped cleaning his fogged mind a little and he realized he had shredded the poor wash cloth to shreds. He would have to think of a discreet way to get rid of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://sinnian.tumblr.com/post/170621436526/so-this-is-just-an-observation-i-made-just-now-do


End file.
